1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a key device and a multi-legs supporting balance bar structure thereof; in particular, to a balance bar structure adapted in a key device or other entering devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In current computer keyboards, a balance bar is designed for the multiple keys or the function keys having a larger aspect ratio. The balance bar is made of a metal material with a circular cross section, one end of the balance bar is pivoted to a key cap, and the other end of the balance bar is slidably disposed on a base plate, so as to build up a balancing mechanism. When the key is pressed, the balancing mechanism can be used to maintain the key cap in a horizontal plane relative to the base plate during actuation by the balance bar sliding relative to the base plate and pivoting relative to the key cap. Thereby the key cap being flipped during actuation to reduce the sensitivity of triggering the keys can be avoided.
The trend of the existing laptop market is toward the total height of the keyboard being thinner but the press stroke being longer. Under the limitations of the interior space of the structure and the structural deformation of the plastic material, when the corner of a long form key is pressed, the key cap is flipped during actuation because the supporting point is insufficient, and the conduction point at the middle of the key is hard to synchronize down, so as to reduce the sensitivity of triggering the keys.
In summary, the present inventors have felt the above features can be improved upon, and with painstaking research and with theoretical application, have finally put forward a reasonably designed and effectively improved structure for the above keys.